Go On
by tehsharkie
Summary: Obidala songfic parody. Padmé somehow reaches a profound conclusion...


**I'm not trying to bash Obidala fans or anything...I just really felt like doing a random parody fic. ;p Also, I picked "My Heart Will Go On" because it's apparently the worst love song in the history of everything, according to some website. Lyrically, I'd say it fits the story. (no offense intended to any Celine fans)**

_**Every night in my dreams**_

_**I see you, I feel you,**_

_**That is how I know you go on**_

It was another dull day in Naboo. After keeping galactic peace by defeating the stupid reptile dude with the funny hat, the ugly guy with a super big head, and the blue chick whose name was seemingly taken from a popular Chinese dish (Shu Mai. Not cool, Lucas. Not cool), Padmé Amidala was bored out of her pretty brains. Sure, she _could_ pester the orange Jamaican frog thing, but she was too ladylike and regal for _that_.

"Mesa like swimmin', and the fishies, but I don't like the bang-bangs," Jar Jar continued ranting about the Gungan City. "And mesa like-AAAAAH! ISA SCARY!" He jumped at the sight of one of the palace mice. "MESA GO GET BANG-BANG, QUEENIE!" He ran out of the room.

Undettered, Padmé shifted position, slightly cramped from the length and annoying poofiness of her court dress.

She wasn't sure what triggered it. It might have been her boredom. It might have been her subconscious longing for _more_. It might have been the fact that Nabooian dressmakers always put a small amount of crack cocaine in red fabric. Whatever it was, for a brief moment, her mind flashed back to the invasion; to the rush of battle, to the thrill of the fiery debating, to the excitement of victory. And somehow, to the young Padawan who made her heart pound when he spoke. His blue eyes were so full of life, of vigor. He was so...no, she shouldn't be thinking about him. It was too..._wrong_.

_**Far across the distance**_

_**And spaces between us**_

_**You have come to show you go on**_

Obi-Wan was annoyed. Due to his slaying of Darth Maul, he had legions of adoring fangirls trailing after him. Unfortunately, they all spelled his name as "Obi-Won".

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

Padmé gazed out from her window. She could see the magnificent Theedian lake stretched out from underneath her residence. It glistened under the dying sun. She smiled at the palace's reflection. It was so grand, so _right_. But...was that what her life had become? That lake? So full of energy and hope, yet instead reduced to the catalyst of misgiven duty?

...What the heck did she just think?

Stiff from hours of sitting, she finally stood up and stretched. Again, her mind drifted back to the Padawan. Obi...Won; that was his name. A cheesy grin formed on her face as she thought of how boldly he had defeated the Sith. (even though she wasn't entirely sure what the heck they were)

He was cute, too. And smart. And-no, no, no!

_**Love can touch us one time**_

_**And last for a lifetime**_

_**And never let go till were gone**_

Wow. His hands were, like, so abnormally blue. Did his stupid Padawan play _another_ trick on him? Idiot.

_**Love was when I loved you**_

_**One true time I hold to**_

_**In my life well always go on**_

Distraught from her suddenly wild train of thought, Padmé retreated to her room to rest. After brushing her hair, she sat on her roomy bed and thought. She contemplated on her life, on her choices, and on her priorities.

Five minutes having passed, still confused, she clambered off the mattress and unlatched her window. The gentle Theed wind ruffled her chocolate brown hair. She leaned out, breathing in the sweet mist of the early evening. It mingled with the aroma of the dew-splattered grass. Her mind and heart clearing as she inhaled the clear scent (as well as the heroin), she finally knew what she wanted.

Nearby, a wandering minstrel plunked out a few notes on his lute until he found a good melody. Satisfied, he threw his head back and began to sing.

"_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on"**_

Padmé wanted Obi-Wan. She wanted him to love her. She wanted to grow old with him. She wanted to have babies with him. She wanted Anakin to marry some random OC with a typical name, like "Kate". Oh, life; how you torture us with our desires, the very blessings we live each day upon.

Feeling renewed and awakened, she joined the minstrel in his beautiful song, earnestly believing in every word; everything she wanted to say but ultimately, sadly, chose not to. After tonight, she shouldn't think about him. It was too..._right_.

_CRASH!_

_BOOM!_

"Thasa why mesa no like the bang-bang!"

"_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on"**_

Obi-Wan was pissed off. Who left the blasted radio on?

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**Well stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_


End file.
